Secretive
by Random Neko 'n Spice
Summary: In the aftermath of Chicago, Sam and Carly visit NEST to see how the Autobots were coping with recent losses. Instead, they stumble upon Secretive Autobots.


**(waves) Hi, it's Neko-chan! :D Spice requested (demanded XD) that I post this. We are both huge Mikaela fans, and we both felt like she had a lot of potential, and so she is a HUGE topic for us whenever we're talking Transformers Movieverse fanfictions. So, we were _extremely_ unhappy with the way she was written out of DotM. **

**This... I'll have to call it a drabble, is what I happened to dream last night. It took me about an hour to write, and I'm sure there are sections where it's rushed... but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Transformers and all its characters belong to Hasbro. **

**Pairings: Sam/Carly, Ratchet/Mikaela/Optimus  
><strong>

**Warnings: There is _a pinch_ mech/human female/mech smut in here. And maybe a pinch of OOCness... Also, I had too much fun writing Director Mearing.**

**Special thanks to SkyHighFan for pointing out my error in Mearing's title. It's been fixed. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>that<em> was easier than expected," Carly whispered to Sam, the two follow Director Mearing down the hallway. Her boyfriend couldn't help but nod, numbly, wondering if it was too easy to convince the woman into letting them visit NEST. All his girlfriend really wanted to do was to see how the Autobots were doing after losing Ironhide and Que. He didn't question it. Mearing didn't either, but it was obvious that something happened that annoyed her earlier, and neither would _dare_ question her for it.

It was pure _luck_ that they were given this opportunity.

"Sam? Carly?" the couple, plus the Government Director stopped in their tracks, turning to see Will Lennox approaching, and an expression of confusion etched on his face, "What are you do-"

"Colonel," Mearing interrupted him, "Aren't you supposed to giving those new recruits a briefing on NEST protocols?"

Lennox frowned, "Director Mearing, the meeting was finished an hour ago."

Carly decided to cut in, "Lennox, Sam and I are only here to see how the Autobots were doing."

Lennox suddenly looked nervous, trying not to look at Sam, "Uh, that's really sweet of you two, and I'm sure the Autobots would appreciate it, but now's not the best time."

"Excuse me, Colonel Lennox, but _what_ are the Autobots doing?" Mearing asked, putting her hands on her hips. When he didn't reply right away, "I thought so. You two, follow me." With that the woman began walking toward the Autobot section of the hanger, Carly and Sam, confusion clear on their features, following her.

After Lennox recovered, he called, "Director Mearing!"

"Nothing you're going to say to me is going to change my mind, Colonel," she called over her shoulder, which caused him to huff, jogging to catch up with her.

"Mearing, I really need to talk to you privately about this."

"If it's about the Autobots, then I'm sure Mr. Witwicky surely needs to know about it then, right?"

Sam sputtered realizing that she was talking to him, "W-Well, yeah... I guess."

"Wonderful, so then the Autobots can tell us _when_ we get there, so Colonel, don't you worry, I'll find out and so will they, you're dismissed."

With that the three left Lennox standing there, and when they were out of ear shot, groaned, "Sam is _not_ going to like this."

-O-

The rest of the trek to the Autobot Headquarters in NEST was quiet. Carly was wondering why Lennox would be so antsy about them being there, and being so _secretive_ about it. Sam was just confused. Mearing, meanwhile, was furious.

So, the moment the three entered, the Autobots who were close to the entrance became alert, and _nervous_.

"Alright, what in the name of God is _going_ on?" Mearing demanded, before frowning realizing that both Optimus Prime and Ratchet weren't anywhere close by, "Where is Optimus?"

"Optimus is occupied at the moment," Dino stated, "He don't want to be disturbed."

Carly and Sam decided it would be better for them if they remained quiet.

"Well, guess what, I don't care," Mearing stated, "Lennox was acting _strangely_ and it was regards to _you_ so I want answers? And where is Ratchet?"

"With Optimus," Sideswipe stated, pausing, "Director Mearing, I _really_ don' think it's a good idea to disturb them. Can you come by another time and-"

"No, no, no, I _will_ not be coming another time. Take us to Optimus and Ratchet, right this second, or so help me I will make life a _living hell_ for you all!"

At this moment, Bumblebee decided to enter, only to step back, shocked seeing Sam and Carly. That was when Sam decided to say something, "Bee, what the? What's going on?"

And that was when the young blonde woman noticed something about Bumblebee's optics, "Bumblebee... you look guilty about something."

With that the yellow mech slumped, doorwings drooping. Sideswipe looked clearly annoyed at the Camaro's timing, though he was more so annoyed with the Director and the couple's timing more than anything. However, if she was going to be this way, then so be it, "Alright... fine, I'll take you guys to Optimus and Ratchet. Just don't say we didn't warn you."

And with that he began to lead the way to the Medbay.

It felt like it took hours when they reached the Medical Wing of the Autobot Wing, and Sideswipe hesitated a moment before entering the pass code to unlock the doors, which made it clear to the three that he knew from the beginning they were locked.

"After I open these doors, there's no goin' back."

Sam realized Sideswipe was directing that more toward him than the two women. And with that, the doors slid open.

"_Oh God_! Yes, yes, _yes_!"

Sideswipe cringed, his sensors more on Sam, who froze from a moment at the voice that rung out from the room.

Mearing looked _floored_.

Carly looked like she was going to be sick.

There was a rumbling chuckle as someone let out a deep moan, "_Primus_ it's been so long..."

The second voice that spoke was clearly Optimus, and the moan, Carly realized it was Ratchet.

Sam quickly snapped out of his shock, quickly storming into the Medbay, an unreadable expression on his face, because honestly he had to see what was going on for _himself_.

What he saw turned his stomach into knots.

His ex-Girlfriend, Mikaela was panting, moaning, cables wrapped around her slender form, her skin glowing a soft blue at the light that surrounding her, due to Optimus and Ratchet's chest plates being open, their spark energy pulsing around her frame, as four cables pushed in and out of her womanhood, a fifth (coming from Ratchet) teasing her clit. Optimus had Ratchet in a lip lock, cables plugged into him, cables plugging into Ratchet, hands dug between pieces of armor.

Oh God...

This was... this was just...

"Mearing don't-"

Sam heard Sideswipe warn the Director, vaguely in the back of his mind. However, he was too distracted by this sight to say _anything_ about it.

"What the _Hell_?"

This outraged cry from Mearing broke the scene. Optimus was the first to react, pulling way from Ratchet, chest plates closing in a flash, blue optics narrowing dangerously turning toward the source of the outcry. Ratchet's chest plates closed, hands moving from the Prime's frame, to cup around the fragile figure of Mikaela, bringing her to his chest plates as the cables left her form, a deep frown marring his features. The two mechs glared at Mearing who was trembling, absolutely furious.

Mikaela didn't notice Mearing because she was staring at Sam, shocked.

Ratchet suddenly called to Sideswipe, "I thought we said we did not wish to be disturbed!"

"Excuse me! But what in world do you think you're doing?" Mearing cried, "Bringing a new recruit here, to take _advantage_ of her!"

"Excuse me?" Optimus Prime blinked, "Take advantage of her? We were not taking advantage of her, Mikaela _wanted_ this. She's been forced _away_ from us for all these years, it is only right for her to desire this from us!"

Ratchet snorted, "You are just like Galloway, Director Mearing! You never do your proper research!"

"Mikaela?" Sam asked in a small voice.

With that she looked away, eyes shutting tightly, as Mearing argued, "And _what_ sort of research are you _talking_ about!"

With that the young woman in Ratchet's arms snapped, "Director Mearing, I'm _married_ to them! Do you know _how_ long I've been waiting since I finished my basic training just to be with them! For _three_ years! Because _you _decided to _wait_ to allow me in! And you wondered _why_ Lennox tried so hard to get you to get me transferred to NEST?"

"So, _that's_ why you broke up with me? Just so you could be with _them_!"

"Sam I-"

The young man ignored Mearing, cutting the older woman off, "Tell me!"

"No, Sam. I did not break up with you because of them; I broke up with you because I felt like you were _cutting me off_. This... marriage thing just..."

"It just happened?" Sam sounded dubious.

Optimus sighed, "Samuel... we did not wish to harm you in any way. However, Ratchet and I were only trying to comfort Mikaela; while Bumblebee was comforting you and it lead to what it is now."

"You should have told me!" Sam cried, causing Mearing to step back, Carly watching, shocked, "You should have _warned_ me!"

And with that, he realized, tears were running down his face.

Sam also noticed, Mikaela crying as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed and appreciated. <strong>

**Spice and I are considering writing a prequel and a sequel to this. I hope y'all enjoyed. ;) **


End file.
